Camping Has Never Been So Confusing
by TracyCook
Summary: Sonny talked them all into going on the damn camping trip, and she now sleepwalks? What will she do when she sleepwalks? Femslash! One sided sex between Tawni and Sonny.
1. What The Hell, Sonny?

Camping Has Never Been So Confusing

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Authors Note: Possible one shot, depends how many reviews etc. that I get, if people want me to continue, or I get bored I certainly will. Maybe a bit odd and smut-y for my usual taste but I randomly thought of it last night and was like yeah! I'm doing that! :p Spontaneity is great for the Tonny lovers! Based off of the episode about Candyface, but I'm going off memory.

Chapter 1

What the Hell, Sonny?

"Didn't we all say no to this little "peace camping trip?" Tawni questioned with annoyance carrying through each word she spoke. The last thing that the beautiful blonde wanted to be doing on a day like this was to be trapped out in the forest with no way to look at herself and no luxuries. Who did she have to blame for this horrible weekend? _'Sonny… that's who. I hate her stupid optimism and meddling so much sometimes. Why can't she understand that we will never like Mackenzie Falls?' _

"Yes, but Sonny went and talked to Mr. Condor and he is convinced that this would be helpful for the two shows. Not to mention, it means that I get some extra money which I can always use." Ms. Bitterman stated honestly.

With this statement Tawni along with the rest of the cast members for both shows let out loud groans of annoyance. None of them wanted to be there, well none aside from Sonny.

"Oh come on you guys! This is going to be so much fun! We will all get to know each other and bond, ooh! We can make s'mores!" Sonny said excitedly.

"Miss Bitterman, if we all work together and hit Sonny with a log will it count as a bonding exorcise?" Tawni questioned.

"Hmm.." The teacher actually thought it over, which shocked the peppy brunette and scared her just a bit. _'She would not let them hit me would she?' _"Well, I suppose if you all decide on the log together." _'Oh no! She would!'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

They had been there one night, and the sun had just gone down signaling the end of the second day stuck at the campsite. People were getting along worse than ever it seemed. Ms. Bitterman had told a scary story about 'candyface,' and that had the cast of So Random frightened, while miraculously all of their and Mack Falls' luxurious things continued to be broken in the night. Of course they blamed each other for these events, and Sonny had spent the entire day trying to fix the problem.

As the casts finished up their bonding exorcise for the day they dispersed and headed toward the area their tents were located on the camping grounds. Of course Chad and the rest of the cast members from Mackenzie falls took the opportunity to make fun of their rival's tent.

After some bickering about game boys, and the cast of Mackenzie Falls, the Randoms zipped up into their sleeping bags and all drifted into slumber. Aside from some snoring, silence had filled the tent.

Unbeknownst to herself or the rest of her cast members, Sonny was a sleepwalker. She had been the one waking in the middle of the night and breaking everyone's things. Making her way throughout the tent she was surprisingly very aware of the people scattered around the floor. It was strange considering she was completely unconscious and probably would remember none of it.

Carefully she treaded toward Tawni's bag before opening it and scrimmaging around, finally she appeared to find what she had been looking for. A curling iron, one that she had complained about earlier that day, she had known the blonde diva would be unable to stay away from luxuries. Surprisingly not waking anyone up the brunette smashed the curling iron on the ground breaking it in half.

Having no control over her own body, being merely controlled by her inner wants and needs the brunette found her way over to Tawni's sleeping bag. Unzipping it slowly.

Tawni awoke due to the chill of the tent and sound of the zipper, with a shocked look on her face. About to scream until she realized that it was only Sonny. Blue eyes still wide as she watched the beautiful girl finish unzipping her sleeping bag. _'It's just Sonny… and she's just… CRAWLING ONTO ME?' _That urge to scream had returned as she watched the other girl start to crawl on top of her, now straddling her waist.

Her body was reacting oddly to the new found warmth against her, something that had only happened a few times before when she made out with a guy. _'But Sonny's not a guy! She's not even a girl I like as a friend! So what the hell?' _

"Sonny?" She whispered quietly. It was loud enough to get the brunette's attention she had assumed, but she did not wish to wake everyone else up in this compromising position.

It did not get the other girls attention as she had hoped though, and Sonny was growing closer to her face with her own by the moment. Tawni now blushed brightly, her body heating up considerably as it reacted to the advances from her co-star. Blue eyes darted down to look over the other girl's full lips, before back up into brown eyes. They seemed transparent, her face completely straight and unreadable. "What the hell, Sonn—"

She was cut off as Sonny pressed her lips against her own. At first the kiss was soft and gentle, but Tawni found that she did not want it to stay that way surprisingly. Reaching up she tangled her hand deep in long brown locks before dragging the brunette closer to herself deepening the kiss.

Tawni could hear soft humming noises coming from the other girl, apparently she was enjoying this as much as herself. _'Oh fuck, why am I enjoying this?'_

The diva's thoughts were silenced as she felt Sonny press her tongue into her mouth, letting out a louder moan than previously she allowed her own tongue to start in a dance for dominance with the girl who tasted of s'mores. The taste was intoxicating to her and she could feel a warm sensation forming between her legs due to it. _'Okay Tawni you need to stop this… right now.'_

Pulling her lips away from Sonny's she attempted to say something, but quickly became distracted as full lips ran along her neck delivering hot kisses to the flesh there. The blonde wanted to push her away; at least she tried to convince herself that she wanted this. "Mm…" She let out softly staying as quiet as possible. She definitely did not want anyone waking up to this.

Sonny moved down her neck still unaware of what she was doing, she ran her tongue along the diva's collarbone before biting down on it. Tawni had to bite down on her own bottom lip to suppress the loud moan as she ground her hips against the brunette's. Though she hated to admit it, and never would later, she wanted more.

In reaction to the diva moving her hips against Sonny's the brunette understood what she needed. Well, she subconsciously understood at the very least. In actuality she would remember none of this the next day.

Tawni sucked in some air and held her breath as she watched the beautiful girl travel down her body, unbuttoning the front of her gown. _'Jeezus. I'm going to have a heart attack.' _She thought as she watched Sonny lean toward her now exposed breast, running her long tongue along the now hardened nub. Her heart was racing so rapidly and sweat was clinging to her skin as she raised her hips in need.

As Sonny sucked the hardened nipple between her lips circling it with her tongue the blonde was finding it extremely difficult not to scream out in excitement. Hand in brunette hair pulled the girl closer to her nipple as her mouth was now open and eyes closed.

Reaching out her free hand to grip onto the sleeping bag Tawni's hand grabbed onto something else, her broken curling iron. If in any other situation she would have been completely agitated with Sonny, currently she was too lost in the feelings she was experiencing. Throwing the iron to the side she reached for the sleeping bag clenching it in her hand so tightly her knuckles had grown white.

Seeming to be finished with the blonde's breasts the beautiful girl was now traveling further down her body. This excited Tawni and terrified her all at the same time. Was she really prepared to hand herself over to Sonny? That did not seem like a good idea at all, but she wanted her right now more than anything. Hand in her hair she found herself pushing the young woman down her body.

Sonny simply pulled down the blonde's pajama pants as well as her panties on her way down her body. It shocked Tawni a bit at how straight forward she was being; it was definitely out of character for her. As if she were in some kind of trance. If she were not so enthralled she would have probably asked.

Tawni could feel a chill from the cold air in the tent run along her soaking womanhood. _'Did Sonny really cause this…?' _She questioned internally. _'Oh my god, what is she going to do?'_

In actuality she knew what Sonny was going to do, it was merely a shocking realization. How could this girl who she had disliked, yet cared for, for so long actually be causing her body this pleasure. Why was she causing her body this pleasure. Did Sonny have feelings for her? Could Tawni return those feelings? Would they date? Would they just sleep together? Would Sonny want it in return? And would she enjoy that?

All ability to think was quickly stopped as the blonde's brain shut off, all she could focus on was the feeling of a warm wet tongue running between her folds. Sonny's warm wet tongue that was. She was now stroking Tawni's clit hardly with her tongue, lapping up all of the blonde's sweetness as she did so.

Tawni was finding it very difficult to control her moaning and screaming at this point. Digging her nails into the sleeping bag and the brunette's scalp she pulled her closer needing more. "Oh god Sonny.." She whispered out, moaning softly. "mm.. that feels so good."

Perhaps the sweet girl had heard her, perhaps not, but regardless she did suck the blonde's clit into her mouth sucking on it gently. As she did so she swirled her tongue around the sensitive nub causing Tawni to again bite down on her lip as to not wake anyone. She was certain she would break the skin if she bit just a bit harder.

Before Tawni knew what was going on she felt fingers teasing her soaking entrance. _'She-she's gonna be my first. AM I REALLY OKAY WITH THIS?' _Blue eyes snapped open, she was just about to push Sonny away when she felt those two fingers thrust deep inside of her. First thing she noticed was how badly it hurt her, but after those fingers pumped inside of her a few more times she started to grow used to the feeling. After a bit longer it started to feel good, very good.

Lifting her hips up she moved them along with the thrusts inside of her, and the usage of Sonny's tongue on her clit. With these two sensations together she knew that she would not be able to hold out for much longer. Moaning out now, a bit too loudly for her comfort, she felt herself coming to her climax.

"Oh fuck. Jeezus." With only a few more thrusts she felt an amazing feeling take over her entire body. She shook as she rode out Sonny's fingers as well as her orgasm, moaning out in ecstasy. Her wetness now covering the brunette's hand as well as her face. As Sonny pulled her fingers out she stood up and started back across the tent to her own sleeping bag, snuggling up inside of it and closing her eyes.

"What the fuck?" Tawni asked out loud, she had never felt so used in her entire life. Sonny had literally slept with her and then left? Couldn't she at least have snuggled for a moment? _'Wow… I am sounding like a needy girlfriend… but that was so freaking rude… gah!'_

Deciding that she would ask the beautiful girl about it in the morning, the diva fixed her clothes and rolled over in her sleeping bag. As her heart settled, she started to drift away to a deep sleep, enjoying many dreams about the brunette.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

"Why are you so mad at me Tawni? I'm sorry I don't remember what I did last night." Sonny stated honestly to her friend. The blonde had informed her that she had been sleepwalking and obviously by how she was acting she had done something wrong, she just did not know what.

"You really don't remember?" Tawni asked with a raised eyebrow. Considering what had happened, she had initially been extremely angry but it seemed the other girl did not know what happened.

Sonny sighed as she looked away "I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT YOU—" Before she finished screaming out the sentence she realized that everyone was staring at her. Not to mention, she was not certain it would be a smart idea to tell Sonny. Currently she could just pretend that nothing had happened.

"That-that-that" She searched her mind for something to say. "That you broke my curling iron." She finally finished.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Thank you all who will read this, and if you like SWAC Tawni/Sonny fics search for the author Cain. :) and Review his. They are awesome! Oh and write some of your own! Hehe I hope to inspire people to write some. Love this couple! Hope y'all enjoy and please do review, member or not.

-Tracy Cook


	2. Thank You

Camping Has Never Been This Confusing

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Authors Note: Decided to continue it! Chapter won't be my greatest work… It is very very short! But I think necessary to get the ball rolling. oh and later chapters will be in both of their points of view.

Chapter 2

Thank You

As far as Tawni could tell, Sonny seemed completely oblivious of the events from the camping trip. In fact if anything she was happy about the trip. While it tore the blonde up inside, she continued to rant on and on about how it had brought their shows closer together. That was the last thing that the diva cared about and it was showing as Tawni had started acting strangely toward her friend.

The blonde had a lot on her mind; she could not stop thinking about the girl who had stolen her virginity and control. Scarier than losing these things though was the fact that this beautiful girl had now stolen all of her attention.

All that Tawni could think about was the brunette, those large brown eyes that she used to hate. Now she felt that she had to force her hatred for the newest member of So Random. She consistently zoned out in thought during conversations, lacked witty comebacks, and daydreamed about kissing Sonny's beautiful lips every time she looked at her directly.

Was it love? She supposed not, but it was certainly closer than she had ever been to feeling such an emotion for anyone.

Still, Sonny being so oblivious only served to drive the blonde insane. Her mind continued to flood with questions—Did Sonny do it intentionally? Was it an accident? Did she have feelings for the blonde? Or could it have been the same regardless of who was in the sleeping bag? The brunette was not acting any different than she had before the trip, she was not acting like she had a crush.

Tawni let out a loud sigh as she leant back in her chair, annoyed with her overactive brain. "I don't even care." Turning in her chair she looked at herself in the mirror, she could see the lies practically tattooed across her own face. She did care. _'But do I want something more?'_

At that moment Sonny walked into their dressing room. The diva tried not to pay attention to the beautiful brunette holding her cold gaze, but she caught sight of the girl in her mirror. Watching the way that she moved and her amazing body. This lead her to remember how she looked crawling over her body, this thought causing chills to run throughout her entire body as she blushed brightly.

Coughing to clear her throat as well as her thought she looked back at herself in the mirror, eyes connecting with reflecting eyes. _'I do want her… god damn it! She probably doesn't even like me!' _Slamming her head onto the vanity a little too hardly she let out a loud moan which caught Sonny's attention.

Quickly the brunette rushed across the distance separating the girls, worry clearly written across her face. "Tawni are you alright?"

Tawni did not respond. Instead she continued to whine in annoyance, the whining perhaps even growing in volume. Sonny placed a soothing hand on the blonde's back more than likely hoping to calm her down.

This did manage to shut the blonde up. Blushing even brighter she could feel her heart speeding in her chest threatening to kill her, she was certain. Along with this, her mind was reminding her of where those hands that were currently running gently against her back had been the other night on the camping trip. With this thought her body heated up and reacted.

'_Shouldn't she at least know what she did to me… Isn't that the right thing to do?'_

"Tawni, you've been acting very strange since the camping trip." Sonny said as she ran her hand along Tawni's back running her long fingers between the diva's shoulder blades. This seemed to elicit a shiver from the other girl. "What's the matter?'

The blonde found it very hard to understand anything that Sonny was saying as she moved her fingers along her spine, but she controlled her body to the best of her ability as she thought of what to say.

Lifting her head up she looked into large brown eyes getting lost in them for a moment. "It's nothing really. I just have a lot on my mind." Pausing she added with a little less force than usual, "none of which I would share with you, of course."

A familiar hurt crossed those beautiful eyes that Tawni was growing addicted too, only this time it caused the blonde's heart to drop and for her to feel sick to her stomach. _"Wow, that has never happened before, what is wrong with me? I don't care if she hurts!' _Though her mind claimed such things, she was feeling extremely guilty.

"Of course." Sonny mumbled. "Well, if you need anyone to talk to Tawni, I am here for you." She said softly and sincerely before removing her hand from the blonde's back. It was obvious she was feeling completely rejected.

"Sonny." Tawni said quietly, halting the brunette as she turned back to her. Their eyes locked. "Thank you." She smiled.

Suddenly a wide grin spread across Sonny's face like cancer as her eyes widened in shock. "No problem."

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Ifff you don't review I won't know to add more chapters! Haha, seriously I don't think this story is all that great…

-Tracy Cook


	3. Does She Know?

Camping Has Never Been So Confusing

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Does She Know?

Over the last week Sonny had grown confused by her co-star's actions. Tawni seemed to be acting rather strangely lately. She was not mean to her anymore, which was appreciated, but she was not nice to her either. It seemed that the blonde had lost all of her spunk. She merely existed; all quiet and continually zoning out at all times. She was even avoiding talking and attention, which were things that the blonde used to love so much.

When the brunette touched her friend she did not act as usual. She did not get angry or push her away. Instead she blushed and shied away from her. It was all so confusing.

'_Maybe she found out? But how?'_ Since day one Sonny had a crush on Tawni, in fact it had started before they had met. The blonde was the only reason that she wanted to join the show. The only reason that she had ever watched the show. But, she had never told anyone about this, never even wrote it down out of fear of the problems it would cause if anyone found out. So she could not figure out how Tawni could have possibly figured it out, it had to be something else. _'Right?'_

Letting out a loud breath the brunette continued to pick away at her food. She did not have an appetite, and she blamed her friend. _'I wish Tawni would just go back to normal. Normal was good. Normal I understood.'_ Tawni hated her and Sonny tried to get her to be a friend, those were their roles and as much as she hated them, she hated this worse.

The diva came over to the table and sat beside the brunette, and the lunch room immediately filled with awkwardness. Tawni was picking at her food in a similar way as her friend. In fact she had not eaten well since their camping trip. _'How can Sonny not remember?'_ She thought as she stabbed her fork into the food angrily. It had been such an important night to her.

She had told herself multiple times over the last week that it would be even more amazing when it was real, with the boy of her dreams who was of course CONSCIOUS! But, even though she kept saying it, she doubted it. Even with all of the circumstances the night had been amazing to her, if only she knew Sonny felt the same way it would have been perfect. Staring at the beautiful brunette a blush spread across her cheeks as she watched her.

Once she had hated the girl so much. So so much, but that one night had changed everything. Now she was staring at the other with blue eyes that contained a new feeling. It terrified her. Tawni watched her closely. _'So beautiful…'_

As she felt eyes on her, Sonny looked up at the blonde with little subtlety. Tawni was so lost in her thoughts, whatever they may have been, that she did not even react.

She wondered what could be on the diva's mind to have her so consumed by her thoughts. Her usually icy blue eyes seemed to have softened as they wandered over the brunette's body. Blushing brightly Sonny raised a questioning eyebrow at her friend. "Tawni?"

Tawni immediately snapped out of her thoughts. Her soft eyes returning to normal as she glared at Sonny, her jaw clenching. She knew it was irrational to be angry with the brunette, but she could not help it. "What?" She asked angrily.

"I was just wondering what was on your mind."

"And what makes that any of your business?" The blonde snapped.

Taken aback, Sonny stared for a moment her mouth agape. She had thought they had gotten past the rude comments. Apparently she had been wrong. "Well, I just thought you might want to talk about it. I mean you have been zoning out a lot. And despite how pretty my face is." She paused to laugh at the comment showing that it was only a joke, the young girl was not one to be conceited. "I doubt that is what you were thinking about a few moments ago."

'_Oh how wrong you are Sonny. How very wrong you are.' _Her mind tormented her. "Sonny, I am not interested in sharing my personal feelings with you."

"Is is about a boy?" The brunette pried, her trademark smile spreading from ear to ear. Every time she smiled in such a way Tawni found it disturbing. At least she used to find it disturbing, now it was kind of cute.

"No." The diva stated matter-of-factly. "It is not. And even if it was, you would be the last person I would go to for advice! I bet you haven't even had a boyfriend!"

She would be lying if she said that those words had not hurt her, but Sonny Munroe was not one to give up. She wanted to fix things so that Tawni could start acting as she had before the camping trip. _'Oh! Maybe it was one of the boys on the trip! Something might have happened between the two of them!' _Ignoring the blonde's insult, Sonny continued smiling as she asked in a sing song voice. "Was it a boy that went on the camping trip with us? Maybe something happened?" She asked suggestively.

'_SHE KNOWS! SHE KNOWS THAT ME AND—Wait did she say a boy! Oh my god she thinks that I did something with a boy on the camping trip! God damn it! Why can't she remember! I did something with YOU Sonny!' _As much as Tawni wanted to yell out in frustration and slam her head against the table she held her composure, and with only a twitch of an eye she forced a smile and spoke through gritted teeth. "No, there is no boy, Sonny."

As much as the diva denied it there was no doubt in the brunette's mind now. Tawni had been zoning out in thought, and had this strange look in her blue eyes every day since the trip. Honestly it was a relief to Sonny, even though it did cause her to feel quite a bit of jealousy, at least she knew the blonde did not know her secret.

"He must be from Mackenzie Falls right? That's why you are so worried? Tawni, you should know by now I don't judge." She laughed a bit still smiling. Deep inside the jealousy was still boiling, but she wanted her love to be happy with whatever boy she wanted. _'I don't know why she is acting so weird. Whatever boy it is would be lucky to have her… she is perfect. Maybe I shouldn't hook them up?' _It was a selfish thought, and Sonny did not do selfish. Even just the thought made her feel extremely guilty. She had to get Tawni back to normal, and maybe a boy would make her a bit happier even.

"No! There is no he!" Tawni shouted out as she stood up from the table. It was the truth, the only person on the diva's mind lately was definitely not a he. "Just leave it alone Sonny!" She stated in her high-pitched voice before turning on her heels and stomping out of the lunch room.

Not being one to pass up a chance to meddle, her large smile widened even more so. _'They call it Sonny-ing things up for a reason!' _She thought with a laugh. _'I'm going to find this boy and get him to ask her out!' _Again that jealousy returned, but she knew that her crush would always have to remain that, and she wanted Tawni to be truly happy. So she headed out to find out which boy from Mackenzie Falls it was.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Added a chapter! Hope that you all like it! Hehe added a twist! I know I am probably making too many stories for this couple but again thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! I hope that you continue to enjoy this couple! Sorry if the chapter is too short. :/

-Tracy Cook


	4. Fights Flowers and First Dates

Camping Has Never Been So Confusing

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 4

Fights Flowers and First Dates

"Ooh, are those flowers?" Sonny asked in a knowing and teasing voice as she walked into her and Tawni's dressing room, looking at the flowers sitting upon the blonde's vanity and the girl who was reading over the card. Honestly the look that she wore was a bit surprising, the brunette had assumed that despite her complaining she would have loved to get flowers from the boy she liked or any boy at all for that matter.

"Yes." Tawni stated her face frozen in annoyance as she looked over at her friend. "That is what they are; I'm just wondering who could have sent them."

"Oh, they didn't leave their name? Must be a secret admirer." The brunette said with a huge smile on her lips as she walked over to nudge her best friend's side and look down at the flowers. As jealous as she felt about the situation she still felt happy for making her friend happy. _'Though, she doesn't look all too happy right now… in fact she looks very unhappy.'_

"Sonny." She stated in a shaky voice, through gritted teeth.

The brunette's smile faltered as she moved closer to her friend who now signaled with her hand for her to do so. "Yes?" She asked in a squeaky nervous filled voice.

"What part of stay out of my business did you not understand?" She shouted out shocking the brunette who now took a step backward. She had not been yelled at by the diva in a long time, not since back when she first joined the show. Even when she meddled, she usually only got teased, for whatever reason this had really upset her friend.

"I-I'm s-sorry Tawn, I didn't know how serious you were about not going out with this guy, I just figured if you liked him then you may need some help like that one time, I wasn't trying to do anything to upset you." Her voice was rushed and her words came out high, she felt horrible for having pushed the subject, making the woman she had feelings for so angry with her.

Tawni evened out her voice when she saw the apologetic eyes the brunette wore, she could not really be mad at Sonny, she was just being herself. "Sonny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but I really did not want you to set me up with this guy."

"But why not, if you like him? I know you like him too so don't deny it, you've been walking around like a ghost the last few days completely ignoring everyone and just staring into space dreamily."

"I never said it was because of a boy, you assumed!"

"What other reason could it be Tawni?" Sonny asked loudly, now feeling her own confidence return. She was so upset with the blonde because she would not just talk to her. "Aren't we supposed to be best friends? Why would you keep something from me that is obviously bothering you?"

Tawni had to literally bite her lip to keep herself from shouting out the real reason, she knew that she could not admit to it, as much as she hated it. How could you just shout out to your "best friend" and someone you had always hated that she had taken your virginity and now you were madly in love with her? _'I can't that's how! I just need to play her silly game, and try and be happy without her.'_

"Fine, you're right. Don't expect me to ever say those words again. I do like someone." The blonde kept the sentence as vague as possible, so that later if she ever did get the courage to tell the truth, she still could.

"I knew it!" Sonny said lifting her finger and pointing only to make her point. "I just hope I picked the right guy."

"Who did you pick?" Tawni asked, the aggravation shining through in her voice and eyes once more.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. He should be asking you out very soon."

"He already did, the letter in these flowers told me where to meet him for the date." The blonde said still trying to calm her voice as she lifted it up to show it to Sonny, quickly, agitatedly.

Despite the jealousy that seemed to strike directly into her heart the young girl smiled brightly and headed toward the letter looking it over, it was true the letter did say where the two of them should stay. _'Jeeze I didn't expect him to have so much charm…' _"Aww, I knew he was the one!"

"Who is he?" Tawni asked again, growing impatient.

"You're just going to have to wait and find out." Sonny said her smile widening as she bumped the blonde's hips. "Now you better get pretty, and it wouldn't hurt to smile on the date! Guys like it when you smile."

"First of all, I am Tawni Hart, I am always pretty. Second of all, I do not smile."

"Yes you do, and you have a beautiful smile. Share that with him and he will never leave you." Sonny said honestly which caused a blush to cover her cheeks. She knew that she had said far too much, but she could get away with it because complimenting was part of her personality. Coughing she turned on her feet and started toward the door. "Now I'll leave you to get ready."

The compliment had taken Tawni's breath away; she had not been expecting it. It made her blush and grow lost in thoughts about the sleep walking incident. _'Maybe she does harbor feelings for me… but then why the HELL would she set me up with some stupid guy! Gahh!' _"This is so stupid!"

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: yes, I know, pretty short chapter, but I wanted to set it up for what was going to happen. :) I really like this story, it will probably continue on the slow pace for a while, but eventually both will stop being so oblivious and realize what is going on, and then it should get steamy and loving! I hope that y'all keep reading, and please review. This story has been pretty popular but only has 5 reviews… so yeah, haha. ANYWHO, thank you everyone for encouragement on this couple, because I love writing them!

-Tracy Cook


	5. Realizations

Camping Has Never Been So Confusing

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 5

Realizations

Tawni had no idea who to expect, but she did know one thing, and that was that whoever it was she was not going to like. She hated the entire cast of Mackenzie Falls. They were all far too dramatic and they thought that they were better than her and her friends. Yes, she herself shared this quality of thinking she was better than others, but she knew how to enjoy a joke and have fun from time to time. They were too serious.

On top of this the only person that she cared to be going out on a date with right now was the girl who had set up this date. At one point that thought would have completely freaked the blonde out but lately it was all that she could think about.

She had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes at the spot that the flowers had told her to meet the young man and he seemed to have decided not to come. Tawni had debated for hours if she should actually pull through with this date and finally came to the conclusion that if she could not have what she wanted why not give Sonny what she seemed to want? Her friend had been so eager to see her on this date.

"If this can even count as a date." She mumbled, her voice lower than usual as she shuffled her heel-clad feet. Usually when guys took her out they at least made an effort to show up on time, who was this guy?

A stretch limousine pulled up to the curb just as the blonde was fixing to turn and cancel this arrangement altogether, this extravagant vehicle of course caught her blue eyes. She loved anything that screamed expensive or fashionable, and a limo screamed a bit of both. _'At least this guy has some money, so it should be an enjoyable date. Sonny would probably want to have a puppet show or something.' _She recalled what the brunette had written on her 'fungenda' that one time. Yet, for whatever reason the odd things she found fun were endearing to Tawni.

Uncertain that the limo was for her date the diva stood there and watched the car over with blue eyes awaiting her mystery man. He was not the one to get out of the vehicle though, it was instead the driver, who climbed out and walked toward her door opening it for her. "Good evening, miss. You're mystery man is awaiting your arrival, sorry for my tardiness."

"Uhm. It's fine." Tawni said laughing off the awkwardness of the situation he climbed into the back of the limo. She had expected the young man to be in the car but she sat back there alone, the only other thing in the seat was another bouquet of flowers. "Wow, this boy really is trying, maybe this won't be that bad."

Pulling the flowers into her lap she took in their scent, they were beautiful, and once again there was a card. This one simply had the words "can't wait." Written across it. She found herself smiling and her heart pounding, truth was she could not wait either. She may have been falling quite a bit for her best friend, but she would always love extravagance.

Sitting patiently she crossed her long, exposed legs and looked out one of the tinted windows trying to figure out where they were headed and who could possibly have had a crush on her from Mackenzie Falls.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

"How could you set her up with him? Of all people? Seriously, Sonny, she is going to be so pissed off!" Nico said laughing a little at the situation. It was wrong he knew but he found enjoyment in the thought of the blonde's reaction when she realized who her date was with.

"What? She said it was someone from Mackenzie Falls who was on the camping trip, I just assumed it was probably him."

"Doubtful, how did you know he was from Mack Falls anyhow, could have been one of us?"

At this comment Sonny actually laughed, it was an innocent laugh but still a bit hurtful to the two men in the group. She did not mean it to seem like they were unsuitable men, but Tawni Hart certainly had never shown any interest in the two of them. Seeing their hurt expressions she halted her laughter and sighed. "I'm sorry you guys, you both are amazing guys Tawni just usually goes for—"

"Models, superstars, and royalty. We know." Nico stated raising a hand and smiling gently at his friend to show that he was not hurt by her laughter and he understood where she was coming from. "No worries, but really, he likes Tawni?"

"Surprisingly yes, I had assumed it would be someone else, but apparently he has liked her for a long time now." As the brunette said this she felt that feeling of jealousy twisting in her gut once again and a scowl formed across her face. She assumed that her friends would think that she was jealous of who Tawni had a date with, but she was jealous of the young man who got to take the woman she loved out. She knew she had no right to be jealous though. _'I did set it up afterall…'_

Nico could not hold back his laughter at this. "I can't believe this, I wish I could be there just to see what happens!"

S W A C A W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

As they arrived at their destination the blonde tried her hardest to see through the darkly tinted windows, the lights shining on the building she could only barely read. It was "good eats" and as pathetic of an excuse this was for a restaurant, she had heard that the restaurant was extremely difficult to get into and only the most famous and rich could enter. It was exclusive to the young and beautiful and she would be going there with, with whom?

Blue eyes could see the silhouette of someone on the other side of the door making his way toward the car, but the windows were so dark and the young man seemed to be wearing dark clothes as well. That would clash with her bright pink dress she noted as she tried to see more details on him.

Suddenly the door opened and Tawni's bright blue eyes widened almost to the size of saucers as she stared in shock. "Chad?" Her voice came out a bit more angry than she had expected it too.

How could Sonny have assumed that the man she wanted to go out with was Chad Dylan Cooper? That was ridiculous! He was so self-centered, cared about his image more than any human being, he thought that he was the center of the world, cared only for the fanciest things, it took him hours to get ready, and his best friend was a mirror. _'Oh… I can see where she would have gotten confused… we do seem to like a lot of the same things. But I so do not like Chad!'_

The young man's expression actually seemed a bit hurt. This was a side that Tawni Hart had rarely seen, even when they were only six years old he had seemed insensitive. "yes, expecting someone else?" He questioned his voice heightening.

"Uhm. No, I guess not." She mumbled. It was the truth; the young blonde diva had not been expecting anyone. She had no idea who Sonny would hook her up with for the night. Yet, Chad had a crush on her for a long time now? She would have never guessed by the way that he acted around him.

Relief flooded those "sparkling" blue eyes that the diva had always hated and rivaled with, her own blue eyes appearing dull and unexcited about the date. "Okay good, because I have a big night planned for us." He stated before reaching out his hand to take the perfect manicured hand of the beautiful girl.

As much as the blonde always hated this young man, and always rivaled with him, she supposed that maybe it could have always been flirting on his side? The thought was disturbing, but boys were known to flirt by teasing the ones that they loved, hell she even flirted that way apparently when it came to Sonny. Who would have known that she had feelings for her? This caused her to laugh which she quickly covered with a smile as she allowed him to help her out of the car.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." She was almost taller than him which was not something she found appealing in a man, but she did notice that Chad had dressed up very nice for the occasion he even was wearing a pink tie that matched her dress. "Pink?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Laughing and flashing Tawni that grin that won every other woman over easily he stated "I figured you would wear pink, and I wanted us to match it is a nice restaurant after all."

"Yes it is." She said with a bright smile on her pink lips as she looked up at the beautiful establishment, she noticed that his hand never left hers and for whatever the blonde allowed him to hold her hand. Her mind still reminding her of what Sonny's hands felt like on her, but she figured she should at least enjoy the date.

Chad gently stroked his thumb against the beautiful girl's perfect hand as he lead the way into the amazing restaurant. Despite how small it had appeared from the outside and the name it was very lavish inside. The perfect place for both of them.

Tawni's jaw dropped a bit which the young man beside her noticed, smiling, before moving to the front of the line. He never had to wait to be seated it was a perk of being in one of the top shows in the nation, the diva was not used to this treatment. Despite her own belief in herself being the most amazing person, most people did not treat her and her cast like they were stars. They were silly children in their eyes.

"Table for two, the one I reserved." He winked and handed the young man an extra 100 dollar bill, which he gladly took.

"Of course Mr. Cooper." After this he quickly lead them up the stairs to the third floor, this was a bit annoying for the young girl in rather high pink heels, but her annoyance was wiped from her face as they walked out onto the balcony.

"Wow." She stated in her soft, yet, high-pitched voice.

Chad smiled proudly at her reaction before shooing the man away, and telling him to send the waiter up. "I'll take it that means you like it?" He asked as he lead the way to the table before pulling the chair out for his date.

This was a side of the drama star that Tawni had never seen before and it was actually charming, not that she would allow him to know that she thought this. She wanted to remain her cold and uncaring persona, just like when Sonny broke through the barrier, if he did she would never allow it to be known. "Let's just say I don't say wow very often unless looking in the mirror." She laughed and sat down.

Surprisingly enough he laughed as he took his chair and nodded agreeing. She expected the young man to say something selfish or self-centered, like that was the only time he said wow too, but instead he said something sweet. "I would say wow if I saw what you see when you look in the mirror too."

Tawni blushed. She never blushed, except around Sonny lately, but that was uncharacteristically sweet of him. "Uhm. Thanks."

Feeling the awkward air between the two of them he laughed and tried to change the subject. Luckily he did not have to as the waiter came over to get their order.

After ordering and receiving their water glasses the blonde diva's blue eyes widened in excitement, there was one thing she had always wanted to do, even if it seemed childish. She was after all on a comedy, even if she appreciated and loved the greater things in life she still liked acting childish from time to time.

"What is that look for?" He asked laughing at her obvious, and random excitement.

"Just something I have always wanted to do?"

"And what would that be?" Chad asked raising an eyebrow at her and running his fingers through his long hair that fell back over his face. He assumed it was something romantic of course but it seemed he was wrong as the beautiful blonde reached out grabbing ahold of the glass full of water and headed toward the edge of the balcony. "Huh?" He questioned his voice heightening in nervousness.

He was not one to be childish, he loved being serious and treating people disrespectful, but still being courteous. This did not look like it was going to be courteous, yet he did not really mind. She looked cute when she was all determined.

Without warning she poured the glass of water blue eyes excitedly watching as it fell from the balcony on the people below. Laughing out loudly in her high-pitched laugh she slapped her hand onto the railing and Chad, though he tried to suppress it, started to laugh too. They were both having a whole lot of fun. Still, Tawni could not shake the feeling that all that would come from this on her side would be maybe a friendship.

She could see herself being friends with the young man, even caring for him, he seemed like a completely different person than the man she had always known. But, kissing him, even the thought disgusted her. It made little sense, he wasn't an unattractive man. _'I'd just rather be kissing Sonny!' _Her mind shouted at her angrily.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

"So, how was your date?" Sonny asked in a curious sing song voice, she of course had been asking for the last few hours, she wanted to know every last detail. At least she thought that she wanted to know every detail.

Tawni finally growled out in annoyance, it was driving her insane how excited the brunette was for her date. She was more excited than herself after all and that was not the way that dating was supposed to be, the person who makes love to you is not supposed to be excited about who you date. "It went great Sonny. We had a whole lot of fun, fancy restaurant, made fun of lots of normal people, talked about our pasts and history. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes!" Sonny said with a wide smile across her face happy that her meddling had actually worked for a change. Yet, she realized that she did not want to know everything as she heard this last part.

"He even kissed me goodnight."

'_Oh god.' _That hurt, her heart dropped into her stomach and it really felt painful as her stomach twisted into knots. She had known that it would happen, people kissed all the time, but she had not realized how much it would hurt her. After those blue eyes watched her for a moment she snapped out of her thoughts and the jealousy that was now taunting her. "Uhm. That's great!" She said her voice growing high and squeaking as she forced a toothy grin.

"What the hell Sonny? Are you really that freaking naïve! You can't even see what's standing in front of you!" The blonde diva shouted out her voice shaking in anger and her blue eyes tearing up, but she refused to cry and pushed them back. "Maybe one day you will open your damn eyes and understand, until then I'm done talking to you!"

With this she stormed out of the dressing room leaving a very confused beautiful girl, she felt completely torn in half, as tears fell from her large brown eyes and she stared at the door that Tawni had just slammed.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Alrighty added another chapter! Was feeling a little uninspired for a while, and a lot of stuffs been going on, but I started to update now! :) Hope that you all like it! And please please review. This story is pretty long and I keep adding chapters but hardly anyone seems interested.

Here's the deal, if I get 5 reviews I will add another chapter by tomorrow, 10 I will add another chapter tonight :) And if less than that I will add a chapter within the week, so no matter what I will add a chapter just depends how fast. I have so many stories after all.

-Tracy Cook


	6. It Was You!

Camping Has Never Been So Confusing

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 6

It Was You!

"Tawni! The door's locked!"

"Try your door!"

"I already did, it's locked too!"

"Oh, well, I guess you're locked out!" The blonde shouted from inside of the dressing room, she was lying on the couch crying when she was interrupted by her friend.

Sonny stood on the other end of the door confused as to what she had done; her co-star had told her the date went amazing, so why was she acting this way? They had just finished on stage and throughout the skits the brunette had asked numerous times what she had done wrong and why Tawni was upset with her, but the diva would merely ignore the questions and pretend she did not exist.

"What did I do? I thought you said that the date went well?" As she asked her voice rose in frustration and squeaked.

There was silence on the other side of the door and it worried Sonny, she would never understand the way that this girl acted. She obviously had something on her mind, something that was making her act strange toward her friend, something that the brunette apparently was too blind to see, as Tawni would say, so why the heck wouldn't she just come out and say it? "Tawn?" She asked in barely a whisper.

This was starting to wear on the beautiful girl locked out of her dressing room, the blonde meant the world and more to her, and she had been so moody and off the wall lately. It was unpredictable and completely impossible to understand. She just wanted things to be back to how they used to be.

Standing there in silence brown eyes running over the glittery star that Tawni had put up on the door she smiled just a bit, it was cute; everything about her co-star was cute. _'God, why did I have to go and Sonny things up?'_

Her ears perked up as she heard the lock on the door being turned and watched as the door was opened, a smile started to spread across her features. She was determined to have this conversation, figure out what was bothering her friend, and fix it. With less meddling than she had used to try and fix it the last time.

The tears staining her friend's spray-tanned cheeks caused her smile to fall though. Brown eyes filled with worry for her, and slight fear as she realized that her blue eyes were cold and full of anger.

Tawni spoke now in a calm and even voice. "The date did go well Sonny, that's not the point."

Sonny stared at her friend with innocent eyes, too innocent for the blonde's liking, how could she be so innocent after what she had done to her? This infuriates the taller woman again as her body starts to shake in frustration, and she could no longer keep her voice even as she screams out at her friend. "Gaaaah! You are so damn naïve! You think that you can fix everything, but you can't!" Pausing she held back the tears and shook her head before adding, "No, you can, but you won't!"

"I-I don't understand…" The brunette stuttered out, shuffling her feet nervously, she hated when the diva shouted at her.

"Well, open your eyes!" She screeched out.

"You keep saying I need to open my eyes! That I am so blind! Well, why don't you stop dancing around the subject and just tell me already!" Sonny shouted out in response to the way that her co-star had been shouting. She had not meant to sound so upset, but this had been going on for some time now, and she was growing infuriated with it. Still, guilt filled her immediately after she yelled and so she let out a breath and added in a softer tone. "Just talk to me."

"How do you feel about me?" The diva's question was so abrupt and blunt that the brunette was not quite certain where it came from or how to answer it.

"Wha-what? Where did that come from?" Sonny questioned as she started to fidget under blue eyes that were watching her intensely. She did not know what had caused her friend to ask such a question, nor did she know how to answer it. Should she be honest and tell her true feelings?

"Answer the question, Sonny." Tawni stated with a serious and very cold sounding voice.

"Uhm—Well—uhm. I guess that you're…" She was trying her hardest to find the words, but nothing was coming to mind.

Growing completely irritated, the blonde knew that she had to push harder to get the brunette to just spit out the answer to her question, so she shouted "Answer!"

Without being able to think over her thoughts before she screamed the answer Sonny let out a few words she had not really expected to ever let out. "I love you!" After she realized what she yelled out, large brown eyes widened even further and a bright pink blush painted her face and her neck. She grew nervous as well as embarrassed, but did notice that the blue eyes of her friend softened considerably at the words. Quick to try and fix her mistake she rambled, "I mean I—Gosh—I just, I love you. Yes, I love you. I mean of course I do, and I care about you so much, you are my best friend."

"Best friend." Tawni stated laughing out loudly and annoyed. "Just your best friend?"

"Yes." Her voice came out in an intimidated squeak. Nowhere near as confident as she had hoped, but she felt that the blonde could strike out and attack her at any second, it was terrifying.

"Well, you know what they say; actions speak louder than words Sonny!" The diva screamed out as she threw up her hands allowing them to help her as she tried to express her feelings. All of this so foreign to her, she hated the brunette before all of this, why couldn't she go back to that? "That night camping, it was not Chad I fell for, it was you! You're the one I did something with!"

"You did something with me?" Sonny questioned with confused brown eyes as she watched her friend closely. None of this was making any sense to her, she would certainly know if she and Tawni had done anything together, that was what she wanted for so long. Yet, she was getting so worked up over it, her face was red with anger and frustration and she was practically screaming at the top of her lungs. _'What the heck did we do?'_

"Yeah! You can't remember can you?" Tawni screeched.

Looking around nervously for a moment the beautiful brunette tried to find the any recollection of what had happened between the two on the camping trip that was romantic. She was not coming up with anything. "No…" She said in a barely audible whisper.

"Maybe that's because you were asleep!" As the blonde shouted out these words she quickly grew embarrassed and a blush crawled up her neck, not that it was noticeable with how red her face had grown. She knew that those words had come out sounding completely wrong, like she were some creeper who had done something to Sonny in her sleep, but it was too late to take the words back now.

Fear flashed over brown eyes as the shorter girl asked loudly and angrily, "While I was sleeping? What did you do to me while I was sleeping?"

"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare turn this around on me! It's what you did to me while you were sleeping! Well, while you were sleepwalking that is!"

As her friend screamed these words out they echoed down the hallway as well as in Sonny's ears, she replayed them a few times in her mind as realization hit her. She had done something to Tawni while she was sleepwalking. She knew that she had broken a lot of their things, but she had acted on her romantic feelings for her friend as well? _'Oh my god what did I do? What did I do? Oh gosh! Why am I asking myself!' _"What did I do?" She choked out, almost unable to get the words passed her lips.

"You took my virginity! THAT'S WHAT!" With that, Tawni slammed the door in Sonny's face before quickly locking it with manicured nails and leaning against it slumping to the floor as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sonny stood on the other side of the door staring at it as she tried to comprehend the words that had just left her best friends mouth. _'I took her virginity… while sleepwalking… how… how does that happen.' _Her brown eyes were wide and she had not moved or stopped staring for a few moments now, it was hard to believe, and it was going to be even harder to fix than she could have ever imagined.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Welp Y'all added five reviews! So I figured I would hold up my end of the bargain and add a chapter up here tonight! I also hope to add another chapter to Reunion, Because of You, Charmed, and a new Sonny/Tawni one shot for y'all! So keep your eyes peeled! I will have a long night ahead of me typing. Luckily I am lame and have nothing better to do on a Saturday night! Haha.

Luckily for y'all that is!

Same rules stand. If I get 10 reviews I will update immediately after the 10th, as fast as that ends up being. 5. Update tomorrow. And less than 5 it will probably be a while on this story because I have to add to so many others! Haha. Anywho hope y'all love it! It will probably be awfully short, just the actual figuring out filler chapter.

-Tracy Cook


	7. I'm Sorry?

Camping Has Never Been So Confusing

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 7

I'm Sorry?

As Tawni made her way into her and Sonny's dressing room, blue eyes glanced around for the other girl; she had not seen her all day. The brunette had not even shown up for her sketches it seemed very unlike her. The blonde was partially worried that she had scared her off or hurt her so badly that she would not be back, while another part of her felt a little bit smug. After the last few weeks of torture she had been going through because of the other girl's obliviousness, she finally knew how it felt.

Then there was the smallest part of the diva that actually missed seeing Sonny's beautiful smile and her optimistic peppy voice always urging her on and trying to fix things. She even missed her meddling despite all of the drama she had caused.

As she turned on her heels to look at herself in the mirror as she usually did between sketches her blue eyes caught sight of an envelope taped to the corner of her mirror. Raising a curious eyebrow the blonde made the way toward the mirror reaching up and pulling the envelope off of the mirror, before hastily flipping it over and opening it.

Curiosity was shining all across her face, along with this she was a little paranoid and as she pulled out the letter she looked around the room to make sure no one was watching her or playing a trick on her. Nico and Grady had done something similar to this once and it was not pleasant.

"Hm…" she muttered out as she read over the words on the letter. It did not say much, only had a few words scribbled on the page.

"Look into this mirror and you will see the most beautiful girl alive." Glancing up blue eyes were met with blue as she looked at her own reflection. She felt her heart start to pound in her chest knowing it must have been from Sonny. It was such a sweet gesture that she almost felt herself cave to the brunette. Yet, she forced all of the loving feelings away as she realized that the other girl had not done all that much. All she had done was compliment her, which she was far too used to, she wanted her to do something more to fix it.

Doing a twirl she smiled brightly at her reflection flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. She expected Sonny to work to get her forgiveness. It was not every day that Tawni Hart let people in her bubble, and it was not going to be that simple to get back in. "Though, you are beautiful." She told herself before winking.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Sonny had called her numerous times leaving her voicemails saying she was sorry, that she hoped she would forgive her, that she wanted to be with her, and even some very random and corny things that only served to make the blonde laugh loudly. She was very cute, not that Tawni had ever admitted that out loud. Still, she had not seen the optimistic girl and she was not quite ready to forgive her.

She had even gotten flowers signed by her co-star and cookie dough. Which may have been a strange gift if it was not one the blonde's favorite treats, that made it sweet of Sonny.

All that she wanted was to see the brunette to have her come up to her and tell her that she wanted to be with her. The voicemails were amazing, she loved each and every one of them, but she would prefer to hear it in person. It was a little bit evil perhaps but she wanted to see her friend beg for her. She wanted her to jump her and kiss her senseless.

"Where are you…?" She mumbled.

"Talking about me sweetie?" Came Chad's voice from behind her, not exactly who she had been expecting. Suddenly she realized that he had probably expected more than just one date from her.

"Um, no not exactly."

His blue eyes filled with upset as he held out some flowers for her, they were really beautiful and he seemed to be putting so much more effort into this than she had ever expected. Perhaps that was what made her feel guilt, or maybe it was the fact that his blue eyes were looking over her shoulder at the flowers on her vanity. "Who sent you flowers?" His voice heightened in jealousy.

Feeling her heart tighten she felt regret, she never would have assumed she would feel bad for the actor she had always rivaled with, but he looked so hurt. "Um. Just a friend." She mumbled out smiling at him. "Sonny actually." She admitted truthfully.

"Oh, is she sick? I haven't seen her all day."

Shrugging her shoulders she laughed "I don't know, haven't seen her either."

Chad smiled obviously feeling relief that it was Sonny who had sent the flowers, though if he knew the entire story he probably wouldn't have been. "Well." He started as he placed the flowers on her vanity and pulled her closer by her hip. "I was thinking that maybe we could go out again tonight?"

Tawni felt her breath catch in her throat at the unwanted contact but she did not push him away simply forced a smiled. "Actually I have some things to take care of tonight." She lied, knowing that she would need to end this arrangement soon if she wanted to pursue things with a certain brunette she now had feelings for. The whole situation seemed completely bizarre.

"Oh." He laughed though it was obvious his pride was crushed. "I guess that we will go out again soon?"

"Yeah…" She said softly. Her voice deeper than usual.

"Good." Chad smiled proudly before leaning up and planting his lips to the blonde's. Her blue eyes snapping open shocked as she watched him turn and leave.

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" She let out a loud sigh of air falling back onto the couch in the dressing room.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

The blonde awoke on the couch to the smell of freshly cooked breakfast, even though it was mid-afternoon. Looking over blue eyes caught site of a tray of delicious looking eggs and toast. "Huh?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. There was a note on the plate and as she read it over it answered her questions. It was from Sonny; again the brunette was avoiding actually confronting her in person.

It was really starting to agitate the girl as she threw the letter down on the ground. "Oh, that's no way to treat someone else's things. Though I'm not really surprised at least you didn't shred it this time." Sonny said from behind Tawni who quickly turned with wide blue eyes.

"Sonny! Where the heck have you been?" She asked standing to heel-clad feet and rushing over to the brunette. Somehow she was still the one chasing after the shorter girl this angered her and she stopped crossing her arms.

"What's the matter?" The brunette questioned her friend. She had been expecting that the little signs of love, and showing up randomly would have brought a smile to her co-star's lips not a frown.

"What's the matter? This!" She said pointing to the food as she screamed out in a high-pitched voice.

Not really understanding the reasoning Sonny squinted her eyes and chewed on her bottom-lip confused. "What? I figured you would like it, its romantic Tawn. I was just trying to fix things."

"Then fix things Sonny!" The diva shouted in a whiney voice as her eyes started to fill with tears more out of frustration that any other reason. Moving closer to the brunette she stared into her eyes as she placed manicured hands on her shoulders gripping them almost too tightly. "This, this isn't fixing anything! You've just been avoiding me!"

Sonny could feel tears now coming to her eyes as she laughed sarcastically, not something in her character and tried to shrug the hands off of her shoulders. It was hard for the blonde to see her so hurt. It did not suite the brunette at all. "I was just trying to be romantic!"

Knowing that she had pushed too hard Tawni let out a breath and calmed her racing heart and rage allowing her body to relax. She knew that her co-star's actions were supposed to show her that she cared and that they were not meant to be taken the way that she had. She was just tired of all the drama and the games. "I don't want you to be romantic Sonny; I just want you to be mine. I just want you to kiss me."

The straightforwardness caused both teenaged girls to blush brightly. She had not meant for it to come out so confident and needy but it was what she had been wanting. How she had been hoping that Sonny would admit her feelings.

"Well kissing you." She paused and waggled her eyebrows in a playful manner as she moved closer to Tawni, placing her hands on her hips. "Is something I can definitely do."

The diva realized just how different it felt to have the beautiful girl's hands on her opposed to the actor who had just been in there doing the same earlier. It made her heart rush, her body heated up, her mind went completely blank and all she wanted was Sonny. Raising an eyebrow she smirked "Oh really? Sure is taking you a long time."

"Tawni?"

"Mmhmm..?"

"Shut up and kiss me." With this Sonny reached up digging her fingers into blonde locks dragging the other star to her kissing her perfect and sweet lips. For her this was their first kiss and it was perfect. She had loved Tawni for so long and now it would be a reality if the kiss had not completely erased any ability for her to think she would have worried about what that meant, but all she could think right now was about the amazing lips against her own as she moaned out into them.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: I have been neglecting this story and this couple lately… Some for work, some for One Tree Hill, and some because I have been exhausted. :/ But No excuses! I love them, and I am adding to my multi-fics and adding a new multi-fic for them today! So Yay! Sorry if this does suck… I wasn't sure where to go with it…

-Tracy Cook


	8. Gentle Break Up

Camping Has Never Been So Confusing

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 8

Gentle Break Up

Sonny held the blonde's hot pink cell phone to her ear and listened as it rang. She still could not believe that Tawni was having her do this. This had always been the way that she had broken up with guys in the past and the brunette had never had a problem doing it for her, in fact she had always gotten some sort of pleasure in doing so, but this situation was different. If it had not been for her setting Chad and Tawni up then this would not have been an issue at all.

"He isn't picking up." She said with a sigh of relief as she hung up the phone.

"Try this number then." The blonde said with a smile on her lips, she could not be more excited to end things with the young man. She had not even wanted to date him in the first place and having Sonny break things off was kind of enjoyable as well.

Brown eyes glanced over to blue then down to the number, chewing on the inside of her cheek she again sighed sinking back into the couch in their dressing room. "Is this really necessary Tawn? He really was excited to go out on a date with you and he deserves to be broken up with in person."

"Well you can always go find him sweetie." Tawni said as she crawled onto the couch with her co-star climbing on top of her and wrapping her in a warm embrace, resting her head against her shoulder and pressing her lips right below her ear.

A bright blush spread across the brunette's face almost as quickly as her large smile and she started to dial the number. The last thing that she wanted to do was go and break up with him in person for the blonde, not to mention the closeness of her lips to the sensitive skin of her neck was too tempting to pass up. There was no way she would be moving in the near future. Ringing in her ear was the only thing that seemed to bring her back to reality and her nervousness returned. She was friends with Chad and she did not want to hurt him.

"Tawn, I still—" Before she could finish her sentence she heard someone pick up on the other end of the line.

"CDC what it do?" He asked obviously in a very good mood to be getting a call from his girlfriend, why wouldn't he be? He had no clue what was going on behind his back.

Swallowing hard the brunette chewed on the inside of her cheek as Chad again asked his girlfriend what she was up to in his own oddly charming manner. "Sweetie." The blonde practically purred into her ear as she again pressed her soft lips against her neck, this was definitely encouragement to do it.

Doing her best to hold back the moan that threatened to escape as the skin of her neck was sucked into perfect lips she started to speak trying to be as nice as possible. "Chad, hey it's Sonny."

"Sonny? Why are you using Tawni's phone? Is she around?" His voice was full of hope.

It would have been difficult for Sonny to deliver the blow that would probably break his heart if it weren't for the teeth that were now grazing her collarbone. Closing her large brown eyes she focused on breathing normal and keeping her voice from heightening and cracking. "Um… Well yeah, she is around. This is actually about Tawni; she had a message that she wanted me to deliver for you."

"Okay…" Chad stated hesitantly.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how do you think your date with Tawni went?" She questioned as she would with any other guy that she broke up with for the blonde. Partially distracted by a wet tongue that swept across her collar, she bit down on her bottom lip to not let out any noise.

"At least a nine, she said that she enjoyed herself." His voice was heightening as he started to grow frantic knowing what was about to happen to him. Honestly Chad couldn't believe it, no one ever broke up with him.

"Well, she did enjoy it." She stated softly.

"Oh." He let out a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. "Okay good, so are you calling to ask me out on another date for her then?"

Sonny gasped as she felt a long manicured nail run against her nipple through her shirt, the nub immediately growing hard at the touch to the blonde's obvious amusement as wide brown eyes met excited blue. A smirk was spread across Tawni's face as she ran the nail against the nipple again which elicited the brunette's entire body to shake. "Um… Not exactly." This time her voice did heighten and crack as she said it.

Coughing she regained control over her voice in order to break the news to him. "Chad she really did enjoy the date, she just doesn't think of you as more than a friend. She says you two are too similar to have a relationship, I am sorry."

"Too similar!" He shouted into the phone shocking both girls even the blonde who had been moving down her body slowly. Now both simply stared at the phone as Chad continued obviously crying. "How the hell can we be too similar to work? Similar is a good thing Sonny! I-I just-just tell her that… I love her and I am not going to stop trying." He said before hanging up the phone hoping to save his pride.

"Ooh looks like we got ourselves a crier." Tawni said a bit excitedly, she did not share the same guilty conscience as the woman she cared for.

"He said he loved you Tawn…"

"But I don't love him Sonny… would you prefer that I stay with him?" She asked in a teasing voice with a raise of an eyebrow and a smirk on her face. She already knew what the brunette's answer would be.

"No!" Sonny shouted out before reaching out pulling the diva close to her. "No, I want you to be with me… I just think that maybe you should talk to him."

"Do I have to?"

"Tawni you have to, he is a nice guy and he isn't going to stop chasing you until you talk to him." The sweet girl said softly as she started to run her fingers through blonde locks in hopes that she could encourage the girl to talk to the young man. She knew how difficult it was to get Tawni to do anything that she did not want to do, yet she had always had some kind of control over her friend.

"Fine!" She groaned out in a high annoyed voice as she started to stand from the couch, Sonny had other plans though as she grabbed ahold of her hand pulling her back onto the couch pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

When they pulled away from the short, yet meaningful and heated kiss the diva wore an uncharacteristic smile, as did the brunette who was wearing a devious smirk. "I didn't say you had to tell him right now. We were kind of in the middle of something." With that she pulled her on top of her and into another heated kiss.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Adding a chapter. Because I can lol, I do love this story just have a lot of stories going and I am trying to add to them all fairly. Which I haven't, I have neglected Can't Be Friends and Reunion and I do not know why, just cannot write for them… but I will! Anywho hope y'all liked this! Kinda short, but it's pretty much gotten everything on the right track. How long do I continue it though? Idk this was going to be a one shot so we may wrap this story up soon.

-Tracy Cook


	9. It's Over

Camping Has Never Been So Confusing

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

**Chapter 9**

**It's Over**

Their clothes had been discarded all over the floor. Tawni had no problem prolonging the inevitable conversation that she would have to have later with Chad, especially under the current circumstances. Right now, she didn't care about Chad. She didn't care about the situation that Sonny had gotten her into. All that she cared about was the fact that she was sitting on top of the woman she had feelings for, the woman who had taken her virginity while unconscious, and she was finally being granted her chance to be intimate with her willingly.

Both of them were willing and both of them wanted it.

"Fuck." Tawni moaned out, as Sonny ran her fingernails over her creamy thighs.

Brown eyes roaming over the perfect body of the gorgeous blonde straddling her waist. Tawni Hart was the prettiest girl that she had ever met. And her body was flawless. She just wanted to touch and taste every single part of it.

_'Maybe that's why I accidentally had sex with her while I was sleeping! Gah what even!? Who does something like that!?'_

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?" The blonde diva asked. She was feigning confidence, but Sonny could see just how self-conscious she actually was. It was written all over her face.

"Sorry." A blush covered her naturally tan skin and she licked over her lips. Her eyes returning to Tawni's body. "You are just so beautiful."

"I'm Tawni Hart, of course I am!" She said with a hair flip.

The brunette laughed at her friend and soon to be lover. "Of course." She agreed.

Tawni lent down, so that her lips were hovering over Sonny's. She had a devious smirk on her face and her blue eyes were shimmering with mischief. She knew what she wanted and she wanted it now. It had been torture for her after what had happened on the camping trip. She had thought about the pleasure that Sonny had given her every single day. She had wondered what it had meant, if her friend wanted to be intimate with her again, if she wanted to be intimate with Sonny again.

Now she knew. She needed her.

"Stop staring Sonny, and kiss me already." She laughed, her voice high.

Sonny didn't have to be told twice. She reached up and tangled her hand in blonde curls, dragging the beautiful girl closer to her and crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. The way that her lips felt against her own caused her entire body to ignite and an aching need to build between her thighs. She could feel her clit throbbing. She needed more.

Tawni ran her tongue along Sonny's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she was granted, and then their tongues started an intense dance for dominance.

"Mm." The diva moaned out into her mouth, subconsciously moving her hips against Sonny's naked legs in hopes to gain more contact. She did. And when she did, Sonny pulled out of the kiss and moaned out loudly at how wet the other woman was. She could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs and it was the sexiest thing in the world.

"Fuck!" She didn't curse normally, but how could she not? "Tawni, you're so wet!"

"It's all for you sweetie." She sang, thrusting her hips forward so that Sonny could feel even more of her arousal against her thigh. The contact added pressure to the blonde's heated center and she moaned out loudly.

Sonny dug her nails deep into Tawni's thighs when she felt her arousal slick against her skin. It caused her body to shake and her heart to race. She had never wanted someone or needed someone as badly as she needed her right now. She didn't know what this meant for their future, she didn't know if she wanted to actually be in a relationship with Tawni, or how their parents and the public would see their relationship, she just knew one thing.

Right now, in that moment, she wanted her.

O

"I don't understand, Tawn." Chad said with tears shimmering in his blue eyes. Sonny had said on the phone that Tawni had enjoyed their date, that she had a great time, so why on earth was she ending things with him? "Sonny said that you enjoyed our date!"

"I did." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It was more fun than I have had in a long time."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I just don't have feelings for you like that, Chad." Tawni informed. She could see the hurt on his face and it was starting to make her feel guilty, but she had to stand true to what she believed. She and Sonny had spent hours exploring each other's bodies. She had tasted her arousal and it had caused her entire core to shake, and she couldn't be with Chad. Not when her feelings for her best friend were so confusing. She wasn't ready to tell Sonny yet, but she knew that she loved her.

"But, I love you Tawni!" He told her, taking a step toward her and placing a hand on her arm.

She clenched her jaw and pressed her lips tightly together as she stared him directly in the eyes. She knew it wasn't true. How could he love her? They had only gone on one date. _'Unless he has had feelings for me forever... We've known each other since we were kids... BUT if that was the case then why would he have been so mean to me...?'_

"I'm sorry, Chad." She truly was. "I do care about you, but more like a brother."

Chad's smile fell and all of his hope left. He knew what those words were. Those were the words that no man ever wanted to hear. Those were the words that he had NEVER heard before. All girls wanted a piece of chaddy! Just not the one girl he wanted to be with. "That's impossible." He smiled. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Girls don't want to be related to me they want to date me."

"Not this girl I'm afraid. I have my eyes set on someone else."

"Someone else?" He could feel his jealousy building when he heard that statement. He wanted to know who Tawni's heart belonged to. He wanted to know who had stolen the woman that he loved. "Who is he?"

Tawni knew that she would have to tell him eventually. He deserved to know. Besides, if the two of them were going to actually start dating then everyone was bound to find out. Still, she didn't know if she could trust him. Knowing him, he would get so hurt that he would blab to all of the tabloids and get them both fired and hated by the public.

"I can't tell you that just yet, but I will."

"I deserve to know." Chad insisted.

"I'm sorry, Chad." She told him. "What you need to know is that it doesn't matter who I like, what matters to me is that we will still be friends."

"Friends?" He hated the word when she said it. His voice came off sarcastic and surprised. No girl ever wanted to just be his friend. But, he didn't want to lose Tawni either.

"Yes, friends."

"Okay... I guess we can be friends."

O

Author's Note :

This took me forever to get written up! I apologize to those who have been waiting, but this will be the final chapter. The truth is I don't really ship these two as much as I used to and I haven't had the inspiration to write for them. Hopefully this will give y'all some sort of conclusion! I'm going back and finishing up as many fics as I can, so stay tuned!

-Tracy Cook-


End file.
